Chapter 2
Austin's POV: " Don't worry, Ally, I'll save you... I promise" I assured her while coughing, but she didn't reply. She was too scared to even move. I quickly jumped over the counter and picked up Ally, we escaped but not without wounds. - At The Hospital - My injuries are quite severe, luckily Ally's aren't as bad. I would feel terrible if she got majorly hurt during the accident. Then again it wasn't my fault Sonic Boom set on fire ,but I need to find out who's it was! That is something I HAVE to do. " Austin!" Ally shouted as she came running up to my hospital bed."Are you ok?! ... This is all my fault. I should have done something. I should haved moved!" It was good to see she wasn't in pain. " Ally." I quitely spoke as my lungs had filled up with smoke from the fire."It's not your fault." " But it IS." " No. Just... Don't worry I am fine." " AUSTIN, you are covered in bandages and plasters! If that is fine then I'd hate to see severely hurt!" " Austin!" Trish exclaimed happily as she ran into the Hospital room. " You're happy to see him like this?!" Ally questioned as Trish turned to face her. " No... Well...Sort of, but you made the cover of the magazine!" Trish smiled. " Really?" I asked. " Yeah check it out!" She said as she waved the magazine in my face. " Erm... " I coughed and motioned, with my eyes to my arms... Which were plastered in bandages. " I'll read it to you. It's the least I can do." Ally took the magazine from Trish's hand and read it out: ''- Austin Moon, Hero, saved his partner/best friend from a fire accident from her family's store, Sonic Boom. -'' " Wow! Austin, that's amazing!" She exclaimed. " Yeah I-" " Austin!" Dez shouted as he ran in the room, smiling."You made the cover or the magazine, bro, nice job!" " Thanks, Dez" " So, um... I... Gotta go." " But you just got here?" " Yeah, but... I need the bathroom." He quickly ran out of the room." " How are we doing, ?" The doctor asked as he entered. " Ok. I guess" I replied. " Good, good. Well you should be able to go home later on today if everything checks out fine." " Great. Thanks, Doctor." " No worries. Just take care and I will be back in a few hours to see how you are doing. Buh-bye, now." " Later." The doctor left the room and Ally and Trish sat on the sofa that was beside my bed. Trish read the story article on Me being a *hero* and Ally picked up another magazine that was laying on the bedside table. " Look, Austin, I still can't let go of the guilt from you getting hurt" Ally admitted as she threw her magazine back on the table."You could have gone and saved yourself, but instead you came back to help... Me." " Ally, we are best friends. I would do anything to save you from getting hurt." This is the point, if one T.V the audience would go "Awwwwwww". " Thanks, Austin." Then she leaned in and gentley hugged me, trying not to hurt me at the same time. " Don't mention it." I smiled. Ally stayed with me for a few more hours, but Trish left long ago. " Ok. , good news, you can go home, but I recommend you take it easy and try not to get up too much." The Doctor suggested. " Thanks, Doctor. I'll try to stay off my feet." I answered. "Good." " Come on, Austin, I'll help you up." " Thanks, Ally." Ally helped me up , when her Dad came running in the room. " Ally! Are you ok, Sweetie?" He asked as he hugged her."I heard about the fire over the news on T.V as I walked past a television store." "Dad, I'm fine. It's just, Austin. Could you give him a lift home please?" "I haven't got my car, but I can pay for a taxi for you." "Thanks, Dad." "Thanks, ." I thanked. Her Dad helped walk me out of the Hospital and he called a Taxi. A little while later we were in the Taxi and on our way to my home. We arrived there after a little while after and my Mum came running out to help me into the house. "Austin, honey, are you ok?!" She asked, panicking."What happened?!" "Mum, I'm fine and did you not hear the news?!" I asked. "No, not today. Come on, I'll help you to your room."Thank you, Ally and Ally's...Dad?" "You're welcome." Ally replied. " No problem." Mr. Dawson."And yes, I am Ally's Dad." " Nice to meet you, bye." She replied and took me inside. - In My (Austin's) Home - " Thanks, Mum." I thanked as she lead me, safetly to my bed. " You're welcome, Sweetie" She replied."Now, what happened?" "Well... I was at Sonic Boom with Ally and she needed help around the store, so I volunteered to help out. She needed me to carry up a heavy box up to the Practice Room that she couldn't lift herself and when I was up there I heard the smoke alarm go off, so I rushed off back downstairs to see if everything was okay. I then saw Ally surrounded by flames. I had to help her escape and I ended up the one with all the cuts and scratches." I explained. "Oh, Austin." She hugged me and then left the room."Love you." She called back. "Love you, Mum." I replied. Now, who could've started that fire?...Think , Austin, think... Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Wiki Content